Besutofurendo, Best Friends
by xNeglectedxRejectx
Summary: They have been friends since 7 years old, read each chapter to see how these four friends change and what they go threw. Are you ready for the adventure? SasuHina, NaruHina, ShikaHina!
1. Chapter 1 The Park, the Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. ¬.¬ Great...**

**Summery: They have been friends since 7 years old, read each chapter to see how these four friends change and what they go threw. Are you ready for the adventure? SasuHina, NaruHina, ShikaHina!**

Furenzu means Friends!

"Normal talking"

_Thinking_

**'Talking to Kyuubi'**

(My self to readers)

**Author: Hyuga Hinani**

Naruto and Sasuke ran around the house. Man, they had a lot of energy. "MAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto yelled. "Yes Naru-kun?" His mother, Syau(made up, don't know real name), asked.

"Ma, can be a Sasu-kun go to the park?!" Naruto pleaded. "YEAH! MA I WANNA GO!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sure." Naruto and Sasuke's mothers said laughing.

"YAY!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled as they ran out the door. Knocking down Itachi, Sasuke's brother.

"Ow, mom I swear you give him too much freedom." Itachi said rubbing his head. Mitoko(sp?) laughed at her older son. "Your right Itachi." She said.

**With Sasuke and Naruto:**

Naruto and Sasuke raced down the street. Naruto then tripped, over a boy, about their age.

"Ugh...ow..." The boy said standing up. "Oi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is Sasuke Uchiha, who are you?!" Naruto yelled smiling brightly.

"Shikamaru Nara, nice to meet y'all.." He said. "Cool! Hey, we're going to the park, why don't ya ask your mom if you could come with us?" Sasuke said.

"Ok, hold on." Shikamaru said. He lead them to his house and opened the large gate. They entered the compound and Shikamaru yelled "MOM!!!!!!"

"Yes Shika-kun?" Shikamaru's mom asked.

Shikamaru blushed. "Mom, can I go to the park with my new friends?" Shika asked. "Sure Shika-kun!" His mother replied.

"Ok, thanks mom, see ya later!" Shikamaru yelled, leaving the medium sized house.

"Alrighty then, come on!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards the Hyuga compound, the park was a closer to the Hyuga compound, so Naruto decided to take that path.

"You guys are slow, hurry up!" Naruto yelled stopping at the front gate of the Hyuga compound.

"Very well done daughter." A deep voice said from inside the compound. Now Naruto, being Naruto, was curios.

He jumped over the fence by bring chakra to his feet.

Sasuke and Shikamaru did the same.

"Naruto were are you going?" Sasuke asked. "I heard something, follow me." Naruto said sniffing the air.

They moved quickly and quietly. "Hinata, you have reached level two of your training at age seven, impressive." The deep voice said.

"Thank you father, but I plan on making it to level three easy. I already know tai-jutsu well. And I mastered my Byakugan." Hinata said.

"Yes, Now before I go, I suggest you go play a little, and bring that plushie of yours with you." The father said.

"Thank you daddy." Hinata said as she grabbed her plushie.

It was a black cat with blue stripes on it's ears and paws. It had lavender pupiless eyes.

"You guys can come out now, my daddy's gone." Hinata said facing them.

"BUSTED!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled. Hinata giggled.

"Yes you are, but I ain't gonna turn you in." Hinata said.

"That's a cute plushie!" Shikamaru said all of a sudden.

"Thank you, my uncle gave it to me before he left." Hinata said. "What do you mean "left"?" Naruto asked.

"My uncle, h-he passed away." Hinata said tears whelming up in her eyes.

Sasuke hit Naruto on the back of his head fiercely. Hinata giggled. "WHY DOES EVERYBODY ENJOY MY PAIN?!" Naruto yelled.

"Because, you make a silly face when someone hits you like that." Hinata said, trying to hold back laughing.

"DADDY!" Hinata yelled. "Yes?" Her father yelled walking out from the training room.

"Can I get my other plushies?" Hinata asked. "No." The elder Hyuga said.

"Pwease daddy!" Hinata asked with the puppy dog face. "Fine." Her dad said.

"Ok, hold on guys, be right back." Hinata said running into the training room.

**20 minutes later:**

"I got them!" Hinata yelled coming out of the training room. "Ok, my orange fox, my dark blue wolf, and my brown deer." Hinata said.

"Ok, here Naru-kun, you can have the fox, Sasu-kun you can have the wolf, and Shika-kun can have the deer!" Hinata said handing them the plushies.

"THANKS!" The three guys yelled. "Hey Hina-chan, we're going to the park wanna come with?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded. "Can I bring my plushy?" Hinata asked. Sasu-kun nodded his head.

"ALRIGHT! TO THE PARK!" They all yelled marching down the street to the park.

**An hour later:**

"No! Let go of my plushy!" Hinata yelled. The older kid laughed. "Is princess going to cry?" He teased. Tears whelmed up in Hinata's big lavender eyes.

"No! I'm a Hyuga! A-And Hyugas don't cry!" Hinata yelled as she activated her bloodline limit.

She darted towards the chunnin at full speed. She hit his left arm, but he used is right arm to throw her off him. "Freak." He said.

Hinata whimpered. "Leave her alone!" Three voices chorused. "I-It's the Uchiha and the MONSTER!" The chunnin yelled as he dropped the plushie and ran.

"Thanks guys." Hinata said wiping the tears away. "I thought you said Hyugas never cry." Shikamaru said handing her a handkerchief.

"Very funny." Hinata said pouting. "Here's your plushie Hina-chan." Naruto said handing her the cat. "Thank you Naru-kun, Sasu-kun, and Shika-kun!" Hinata said hugging them all.

They nodded after Hinata let go. "That's what friends are for." The boys said.

"No, that's what best friends are for!" Hinata said smiling. They nodded. "ALRIGHT!" The four yelled giving each other high-fives.

**Ok, that's the end of that chapter! They are seven years old! Review for an update!**


	2. Chapter 2 School and Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. ¬.¬ Aw! Curses!**

**Summery: They have been friends since 7 years old, read each chapter to see how these four friends change and what they go threw. Are you ready for the adventure? SasuHina, NaruHina, ShikaHina!**

"Normal talking"

_Thinking_

**'Talking to Kyuubi'**

(My self to readers)

**Title: Furenzu!(Friends!)**

**Chapter 1- School and Party**

**Author: Hyuga Hinani**

Hinata, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke entered their Elementary School, they are now 10. (wow, I didn't know it's been 3 years already wow, so that means I'm 17! Joking!) "Hinata, what class do you have first?" Naruto asked.

"I have English first Naruto." Hinata said.

"Alright." Naruto said sadly.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Hinata asked worried.

"Yeah, my mom said I couldn't ride my bike for 2 weeks, as my punishment for last week." Naruto said. They stared in shock.

"No!" The other three friends yelled. "the day after tomorrow is the competition!" Sasuke yelled. Shikamaru hit Naruto on the back of the head, causing Hinata to giggle.

"Ow! Hinata do I have a bump?" Naruto asked rubbing his head.

"No, Shika-kun is too lazy to hit you that hard." Hinata said. Shikamaru started tickling her.

"Ha ha! Ok, ok, your...ha ha...not...ha ha...lazy!" Hinata said as Shikamaru stopped tickling her.

"Hyuga, and friends." A girl's voice said. "We heard that your biker dropped out. It doesn't matter we'll win anyway." The girl's voice rang their tiny ears again.

"Shikamaru can you bike?" Hinata asked not caring about the voices.

"Yeah, but I can't really do that much tricks." Shika said.

"Then your in." Hinata said smiling.

"Alright! We can be in the competition!" Sasuke said smiling slightly.

"Now, to think of a prank for Itachi-sama." Hinata said rubbing her chin. (lol!)

"Ahem." The girl's voice said desperate for attention. "Yes?" Hinata said as she and the guys turned around.

"KIN!" Hinata yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Hinata yelled.

"Quiet Hyuga." Kin said. "Zaku, Dosu." The four 10 year olds said bowing in respect. "Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru." Zaku and Dosu said bowing as well.

"What the..." Kin began. "So, what did you say Kin?" Hinata asked.

"So, you have a biker again, ok, see you at the competition losers!" Kin yelled before grabbing Zaku and Dosu but the collars and walking away.

"Idiot." Sasuke said. "Hinata, are you sure about this?" Naruto asked. "When haven't I been sure, about competition?" Hinata asked.

"Never." The boys chorused. "Right! Now to English, stupid English." Hinata said walking to her English class with Asuma-Sensei.

"Nice of you four to join us." Asuma said. "Eh...sorry Asuma-Sensei." The four said rubbing the back of their heads.

"Get to your seats!" Asuma yelled. The four scrambled around the room to the only four seats left.

"Ok, now who can spell anamorphic?" Asuma asked.

Hinata raised her hand along with Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru raised half a hand.

"Naruto you spell it then." Asuma said. Naruto stood up. "Anamorphic. A-N-A-M-O-R-P-H-I-C. Anamorphic." Naruto said.

"Good? Now what does anamorphic mean, Ino?" Asuma asked.

"Evolution! Right Sensei?" Ino asked. Asuma groaned. He took out a cigar, lit it, and started smoking.

Hinata raised her hand. "Yes Hinata?" Asuma asked bored. "You shouldn't smoke in school, cause your doing 2nd hand smoke right now, so all the kids in this class are getting smoke in their lungs right now, smoking causes you and us harm." Hinata said.

"Where did you learn that?" Asuma asked. "Science." Hinata said. "Hn." Asuma said killing the cigar.

_**BRIIIIING**_

The bell rang.

"Ok, what class do we have now?" Naruto asked as Hinata woke Shikamaru. Sasuke had also fallen asleep. Hinata sighed as she shook Sasuke.

"Sasu-kun...Sasuke, **SASUKE**!" Hinata yelled. Sasuke jumped. "I'm awake!" He yelled to no one in particular.

"Riiight." Hinata said laughing. "Ok, we have music next, YES!" Hinata said running out the door to the auditorium.

"Ah, Ms. Hyuga your here on time today." Kurenia said.

"Yeah well, gotta love music class, ne?" Hinata asked.

"Yep!" Three boys chorused. "Hello boys..." Kurenia started. "...nice to see you in class, at all." She continued.

"Eh...heh..heh..yeah." The boys said.

"Hinata by any chance do you play a Daytona Blue Gibson SG GT Electric Guitar?" Kurenia asked. Hinata nodded.

"Yeah, your sister said to use this one not the old one." Kurenia said handing her the case. "Thank you." Hinata said as she plugged the guitar into the amp.

Sasuke took out his Jetglo(black) Rickenbacker 4003 Bass(Electric Bass), Naruto set up his Black Pearl Joey Jordison Export 7-piece Double Bass Drum Set, and Shikamaru his Black Ibanez Talman TCY10 Cutaway Acoustic-Electric Guitar. Hinata stepped up to the microphone.

"Miss. Kurenia, would it be ok, if we played something?" She asked. The nice teacher nodded. "Alright! 1...2...3...4!" Hinata began playing long with Naruto. Sasuke and Shikamaru waited. "Now!" Hinata yelled. They all started playing.

"There's not much going on today.  
I'm really bored, it's getting late.  
What happened to my Saturday?  
Monday's coming, the day I hate.(Naruto:aaate)

Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He isn't really what I'm looking for.

This is when I start to bite my nails.  
And clean my room when all else fails.  
I think it's time for me to bail.  
This point of view is getting stale. (Sasuke: aaale)

Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He isn't really what I'm looking for.

Na na na na na, we've all got choices.  
Na na na na, we've all got voices.  
Na na na na na, stand up make some noise.  
Na na na na, stand up make some noise.

Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He isn't really what I'm looking for.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
Like I was special, cuz I was special.

Na na na na na." Hinata sang threw the whole song without one mistake.

There was a loud applaud, the band looked up and saw their whole class clapping for them!

"Your guys rocked!"Kiba yelled. "Thanks...I guess..." Sasuke said not really caring.

Hinata grabbed Naruto and Sasuke's hands. "Guys do you know what day it is next week?" Hinata asked.

"September 22nd...and?" Naruto asked. "Shikamaru's birthday...dummy." Sasuke said. "OOH!" Naruto yelled. "Promise you won't tell Shika this but I'm getting him a Roland GW- 7 Keyboard Synthesizer Workstation." Hinata said. The two guys stared at Hinata wide eyed. That was expensive now a days.

"WOW!" They both yelled. "Shh." Hinata hushed. They nodded promising to keep the secret.

**September 22(Shika's b-day party)(They won the competition)-**

"Ok, Shika you can open the presents first or the cake." Hinata said. "PRESENT!" Shika yelled tackling Hinata. "Oh no! Sasuke, Naruto, Shika's hyper again!" Hinata yelled.

"Aw!" The blond and brunette groaned. "He he." Hinata giggled.

"Ok, presents first." Hinata said getting Shika off herself. "Who wants to give the first present?" Hinata asked.

"I will." Ino said handing Shika the present. Shika opened it perfectly. Not tearing anything, the wrapping paper or the ribbon. From Ino he got a Numark TTUSB Belt-Drive Turntable with USB Audio Interface. "Nice!" They all yelled. Ino hugged Shika and said the classic "Happy Birthday".

"Me next!" Naruto yelled. He handed Shika the present. Shika opened it. From Naruto he got a coupon for free BBQ for a week. The coupon expired in 2 weeks. Naruto shuffled Shika's hair before stepping away.

"I'll go next." Tenten said. From Tenten he got a CAD PRO-7 7- Piece Drum Microphone Pack. (Wow! That's the same one I have! lol!) She gave Shika a quick hug them moved aside for the next gift giver.

"Me next!" Lee yelled. He handed Shika the package and ran upstairs to find the bathroom. (lol!) From Lee Shika got a Behringer Eurodesk MX9000 Mixing Console(mixer). "Wow, I heard that thing costs close to 900 dollars! Lucky you!" Kiba yelled.

"Me next." Neji said handing Shika the large colorfully wrapped present that he was holding. Shika opened it in a hurry. It turned out to be a M-Audio Blem Portable Studio Pack Carryall Backpack. "Wow..." Was his only reply.

"Now me!" Kiba yelled. He handed Shika a large box wrapped in white wrapping paper with deer on it. Shika blushed and opened it. It was 2 Behringer EUROLIVE B212A Active Loudspeakers.

Chouji gave him the same thing as Naruto did.

"Fine, I'll go." Sasuke said. Ge handed Shika a red and green wrapped box. Inside was the collection of fender Logo T-Shirts, which means there were six. The colors were brown, green, light blue, black, dark blue, and red.

"And now me." Hinata said. She gave him the very large package. Inside was a brand new Roland GW- 7 Keyboard Synthesizer Workstation.

Everyone stared in amazement, except Naruto and Sasuke. Hinata them gave Shika a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Birthday." She said. Shikamaru's face was a million shades of red.

"Ok, now cake and ice cream." Shika's mom said.

"Ok." The kids answered entering the kitchen.

**Ok, so that's were I'm ending it for today! Thanks for reviewing before the last chapter! Please review this one too! **

**Shika- I love you all! Especially Hinani!**

**Hinani- How many times do I have to tell you people...I LOVE KANKOURO!**

**Sasu- We all know!**

**Hinani- YUSH YOU DO!**

**Naru- Review!**

**Hina- P-p-please! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Jealousy of One Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. -.-' Oh well...off to E bay:3**

**Summery: They have been friends since 7 years old, read each chapter to see how these four friends change and what they go threw. Are you ready for the adventure? SasuHina, NaruHina, ShikaHina!**

"Normal talking**"**

_**Thinking**_

**'Talking to Kyuubi'**

**(My self to readers)**

**Yes I changed the title! XD**

**Title: Besutofurendo! (Best Friends!)**

**Chapter 3- The Jealousy of One Part 1**

**Author: Hyuga Hinani**

**-----------**

Hinata, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke walked slowly into the large, well built high school. "Yo. Uchiha." A tall, red haired girl said with a blush on her cheeks. Sasuke turned his head. "Karin? Long time, no see." He said.

"Giant and Retard have gone crazy again, wait...who are the losers?" Karin asked nodding her head at Hinata and the rest of them. Sasuke looked at them and slowly said "No one...important."

Hinata's eyes widened.

_H-How rude!_

Hinata growled and walked up to Sasuke. "Sasuke-san." She said in a quiet voice. Sasuke now turned to face her and she slapped him. Running away from the group Hinata yelled "I hate you!"

Sasuke looked hurt and shocked. "Hm...jealous much." Karin said smirking at the figure of the disappearing Hinata.

"Sasuke, your cocky-ness went too far this time." Shikamaru said walking after Hinata.

"Yeah,teme!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn." Sasuke "said" pretending nothing happened. "Losers." Karin said wrapping her arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

"Let.Go.Of.Me." Sasuke murmured. "Fine,fine." Karin said. She then leaned in and whispered "Good to have you back." in Sasuke's left ear.

"Get away from me." Sasuke growled. Karin began to sweat and the hair on the back of her head was standing up.

**With Hinata:**

_What happened to Sasuke? He used to be so kind, so sweet, I liked that Sasuke better. _Hinata began to hum. That humming turned to singing and soon enough that she was singing "Stand in the Rain" By: Superchick.

"She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain"

A quiet sob followed suit. "F-Forget it. Who needs him? I don't!" Hinata said to herself.

"Are you sure?" A quiet, hard voice asked her. "Y-Y-No." Hinata said. "Good." The voice said. "Cause I need you, too." The voice said, this time with a quieter voice.

Hinata looked up. "S-Sasuke?" Hinata said. "No, Goldilocks." Sasuke joked. "Really?" Hinata said with fake enthusiasm.

"No, just Sasuke." Sasuke said laying down next to her, starring at the sky.

"Sasuke, what happened?" Hinata asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"You know. Why so cold? And why did you say that?" Hinata asked.

"Well, why were you jealous?" Sasuke asked, changing the subject.

Hinata blushed. "I-I was NOT jealous of her!" Hinata said, raged.

"Sure..." Sasuke said.

"Anyways...answer my question..s!" Hinata yelled.

"Well..Itachi..is the fcking problem..and the other thing...I really...jealousy got the best of me..." Sasuke said.

"Jealousy?" Hinata said turning to him.

"Um..yeah..." Sasuke whispered a light pink streak of blush grew upon his pale cheeks.

"Of what?" Hinata asked.

"You." Sasuke said, his lips capturing hers.

Hinata's eyes widened and she soon turned bright red. Sasuke quickly broke the kiss and turned his body the other way.

"M-ME?" Hinata asked, stuttering.

"Yeah, why do all the other girls like me and u? You don't..." Sasuke whispered.

"...But, I like you." Hinata said.

"N-not like that..." Sasuke blurted out, before leaving Hinata.

"O-Oh." Hina whispered to herself. Her blush grew and she sighed.

_Being in a group of all boys is...hard._ She thought.

**---------**

**Yeah...I'm ending it there, sorry. **

**Anyways review, please. Thanx! **

**Naru: W-What Shikamaru and Sasuke get a kiss, and me, me I'm left with nothing?!**

**Hinani: You'll get your turn. **

**Hina: W-What?!**

**Sasu: -smirk- I kinda liked this chapter.**

**Shika: I only got a kiss on the cheek!**

**Hinani: Whe'ver!**


End file.
